criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Call
Final Call (Case #2) is the second fanmade case in the La Mina Bay district by Survivorfan24. Case Background Chief Luke Robson congratulated the player for solving their very first case in Rosetta, and said that the amount of crime seemed to have died down. Maisie Rose reminded the player that they got tickets from Thomas Atlantic to see his daughter, Daphne Rivers's play. They went to the theater and enjoyed the play, until the leading lady came onto the stage to sing her solo. Her third Roset award came falling down from the rafters, hit her on the head, and killed her. The victim was a young actress named Maria Potter. The killer was her mother, Katherine Potter. Katherine had a rich fortune, due to her parents owning a very successful tobacco company. Maria was the only other person who was eligible for the fortune. Maria tried, three times, to kill her mother to get her hands on the fortune. She wanted to get out of Rosetta, stop acting in underpaying productions, and become a successful actress in New York, as she believed she had the talent. After Maria's third murder attempt, Katherine had had enough. She went to Maria's play and watched the beginning of it. At the intermission, Katherine sneaked into the dressing rooms, stole her daughter's trophy, and climbed up to the rafters. Once Maria came to the front of the stage, Katherine dropped the trophy. Judge Maycroft was very disappointed at the fact that Katherine killed her own daughter, saying that she should have contacted the police instead of taking drastic actions. Judge Maycroft sentenced Katherine to 15 years in jail with a chance for parole in 5 years. Victim *'Maria Potter' (Knocked dead at the end of her solo) Murder Weapon *'Trophy' Killer *'Katherine Potter' Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has access to the dressing rooms. *The killer wears hand moisturizer. *The killer is female. *The killer's blood type is B-. *The killer has a cold. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Theater Stage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trophy, Prop Basket) *Examine Trophy. (Result: Pink Substance) *Ask Daphne about the message on the trophy. (New Suspect: Daphne Rivers) *Analyse Pink Substance. (6:00:00; Result: Air Freshener; Evidence: Kiler has access to the dressing rooms; Unlocks: Dressing Room) *Examine Prop Basket. (Result: Mobile Phone) *Analyse Mobile Phone. (14:00:00; Result: Phone belongs to Benji Sanchez; New Suspect: Benji Sanchez) *Ask Benji about his infatuation with Maria. * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Investigate Dressing Room. (Clues: Faded Letter, Camera, Shoe) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter; New Suspect: Katherine Potter) *Ask Katherine Potter about her disagreement with Maria. *Analyse Camera. (5:00:00) *Ask Rachel Collins about her relationship with Maria. *Examine Shoe. (Result: DNA) *Analyse DNA. (5:00:00; Evidence: Killer is a female) *Go to Chapter 2. (No Stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Daphne about her phone call to the Police Department. *Investigate Cupboard. (Clues: Torn Dress, Keys, Book) *Examine Torn Dress. (Result: Dress) *Analyse Dress. (5:00:00; New Suspect: Thomas Atlantic) *Ask Thomas Atlantic why he ripped Maria's dress. *Examine Keys. (Result: Message; Unlocks: Victim's Apartment) *Examine Book. (Result: Diary) *Ask Katherine about Maria's attempted murders. *Investigate Victim's Apartment. (Clues: Letter, Bracelet, Tissue) *Analyse Letter. (5:00:00; Result: Love Letter) *Ask Benji about his love letter to Maria. *Examine Bracelet. (Result: Friendship Charms) *Question Rachel about the friendship bracelet. *Examine Tissue. (Result: Yellow Substance) *Analyse Yellow Substance. (5:00:00; Evidence: Killer has a cold) *Go to Chapter 3. (No Stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Rafters. (Clues: Light, Ripped Fabric, Piece of Metal) *Examine Light. (Result: Angry Note) *Ask Thomas about the angry note. *Examine Ripped Fabric. (Result: Piece of Couch) *Analyse Piece of Couch. (8:00:00; Unlocks: Bedroom) *Examine Piece of Metal. (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood. (8:00:00; Evidence: Killer's blood type is B-) *Investigate Bedroom. (Clues: Knife, Program, Mug) *Examine Knife. (Result: Dollar Sign) *Analyse Dollar Sign. (5:00:00) *Examine Program. (Result: Play Program) *Ask Daphne about her jealousy of Maria. *Examine Mug. (Result: White Substance) *Analyse White Substance. (8:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears hand moisturizer) *Arrest killer. (1 Stars) *Go to Additional Investigation. (No Stars) Additional Investigation *See if Rachel is coping with Maria's death. *Investigate Victim's House. (Clue: Scratched Disc) *Analyse Scratched Disc. (5:00:00; Result: DVD) *Return the DVD to Rachel. (Reward: Potato Chips) *Talk to Thomas. *Investigate Dressing Rooms. (Clue: Broken Mirror) *Examine Broken Mirror. (Result: Mirror) *Give the Mirror to Thomas. (Reward: Orange Juice) *Help act in Benji's movie. *Investigate Theater Stage. (Clues: Camera Film) *Return the Camera Film to Benji. (Reward: Green Tank Top) *Check up on Daphne. *Investigate Rafters. (Clues: Wet Book) *Examine Wet Book. (Result: Book) *Return the Book to Daphne. (Reward: Bandanna) *Investigate next case. (1 Star) Category:La Mina Bay